


some dark and secret sin

by amaresu



Category: Once Upon A Time (In Space) (Album)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow has many things to blame herself for and many reasons to hate Old King Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some dark and secret sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



The wedding wasn't a secret, exactly. Everyone knew that something was going on between Rose and Cinders, although weddings had not entered most minds as a possibility. The wedding announcement hadn't been a surprise for her, not after the conversations she'd had with her sister, but Snow still stared at the invitation in dread. The location would be kept a secret for security reasons, but the wedding was happening. Snow knew there wasn't anything she could do to talk Rose out of it at this point. Perhaps there never had been. After all the words between them it was perhaps a minor miracle that she was invited at all.

She just didn't understand how Rose could trust someone with so many reasons to hate her. Cinders seemed sweet, but Snow was a politician and she knew how even the sweetest of facades could hide a rotten core. Not that Rose was willing to listen. They'd had that argument far too many times, the shouted words still ringing in her ears as she stared at the invitation. 

The invitation was her chance to make things right. To accept that her sister had found someone who made her happy. But she just couldn't forget the pictures she'd seen of the ruined wreck of a world that Cinders had left behind; standing next to Rose on the army's flagship. Snow didn't understand how someone could forgive that, how she could move on from something like that. She kept waiting to hear about something happening to Rose, to hear that Cinders had betrayed her supposed love and that Rose laid dead somewhere.

The invitation sat in her hand though, a hopeful promise of a peaceful future. A future with a sister-in-law she could learn to care for and perhaps love as dearly as she did Rose. A future of happiness. A future that she just couldn't bring herself to trust; the shadow of her doubt laid heavy across it. She would go to the wedding, but perhaps she would make sure sure Cole was aware of it as well. Just in case Cinders was planning something after all.


End file.
